Something to Him
by SilverRain 228
Summary: I would have done anything for him. Right now he wanted me to play the song, and I would play it perfectly. slash. EphramKyle Rated T for minor swearing.


**Something to Him**

By SilverRain 228

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything having to do with the Everwood Universe.

**Warnings**: Light slash.

I was halfway through the song when I realized Ephram had gotten pretty quiet. I smirked as my fingers sped up, waiting for Ephram to say something. The truth was whenever I played this piece I knew it pissed him off when I rushed through the middle part, so naturally, I always did. I'll admit that in the beginning it had just been about getting him worked up but it wasn't like that anymore. Recently, I'd started to notice that when I played this part too fast he'd lean over my shoulder to point out the actual speed, which I loved. Maybe he'd be a little irritated but it would only be temporary, and it was worth it to have him that close, hovering over me. Even for just a moment.

When he didn't comment on the fact that I was rushing, I tried sprinkling in a few other obvious mistakes, but he was silent. Finally, I stopped playing altogether and turned around to see what the hell had him so distracted. As soon as I saw why he'd been so quiet my stomach started doing backflips. I tried to tell myself it was only because I hadn't eaten anything today and that it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Ephram Brown was currently asleep on my couch. I tried not to notice how adorable he looked when sleeping or that his shirt had ridden up, slightly exposing his taut stomach. I smiled and studied his thin, lanky form. Even when he was sprawled across the couch dead asleep, he was effortlessly graceful.

I watched him sleep, wanting to see what other secrets he kept hidden beneath his tee-shirt and form fitting jeans but of course I couldn't. I was just his friend, nothing more. Actually, I probably wasn't even his friend. I was just the pathetic piano student, but at least I was _something_ to him.

I sighed and gave up on trying to convince myself that I wasn't completely in love with the boy. I stood up from the piano and moved towards the couch, quietly kneeling down on the floor next to him. I sat there just watching him for a few seconds. If it had been anyone else I probably would have been able to exercise a tiny bit of self control, but it was Ephram, and he was asleep on my couch! I couldn't help but start to lean foreword with the intent of kissing him. Logical thought had pretty much abandoned me and instead was replaced with thoughts like "_kiss the sexy beast while you've got the chance!" _It was only when he began to stir that I snapped out of it and backed off a little. By the time he opened his eyes I was still kneeling next to him, but at least I was far enough away so as not to be considered creepy.

He stretched out and yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

I shrugged, feigning casualness.

"Long enough for me to feel obligated to check and see if you'd died, not that I really care, it's just that people would assume I'd murdered you or something and I don't want to be held responsible for anything like that."

I cringed a little, I knew that being sarcastic was not the best way to get him to like me. Not that I thought I had any sort of chance with him, it's just that sometimes I wondered if I was at all capable of being charming, I didn't think I was because whenever the time came to say something civil my stupid mouth took over and said something sarcastic and hostile instead.

Ephram must have been used to my unwarranted sarcasm because he remained unphased and glanced over at the piano in confusion and asked "Why'd you stop playing?"

"I _told_ you I was checking to see…" I rolled my eyes pretending to be exasperated "ok, you know what? Next time you start to die, I'll just leave you there. God forbid I stop playing for two seconds to call an ambulance or something"

Ephram laughed and jerked his head towards the piano. "Let me hear the piece again"

"I _just_ played it! It's not my fault you slept through it"

"Yeah, and it's not _my_ fault you're a moron." He paused to smirk before continuing, "Now play the damn piece"

"If I play it will you shut up?"

"Probably not, but your gonna play it anyway"

"I can't believe this," I muttered, walking towards the piano.

This, of course, was all an act. I would have done _anything_ for him. Right now he wanted me to play the song, and I would play it perfectly this time.

I sat down at the piano and slid my fingers across the keys, willing them to dance for him. By the middle of the song I was completely lost in the music. I started doubling my speed, more out of habit than anything else, muscle memory or something like that. Somewhere through the music I heard Ephram speak up to correct me and I jumped. He'd caught me off guard and I stopped playing.

"Kyle, hold up a second, you're rushing that part again."

"what?" I swallowed, slightly disoriented at being brought back to reality so suddenly and a little embarrassed that I'd let myself get so caught up in the music. I usually only did that when I was alone, but somehow I'd let myself do it with him here.

He walked up behind me, and leaned over my shoulder pointing at the page. "Right there" he said crossly "Why do you _insist_ on rushing this part?"

"I didn't mean…." I was shaken by the tone of his voice. I truly hadn't intended to rush this time.

He paused for a second and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he leaned over pointing at the page and spoke again, this time in a softer tone.

"Sorry, It's just - you always get too eager at this spot. It's better when you hold back right here and save it for the end, trust me. It's more powerful that way."

I bit my lip and nodded in response, fully aware of the warmth that radiated from his body as he hovered over me.

"The thing about this piece is, if you play it right, it can be explosive. You're almost there, just hold back during this middle part. You know what I mean?"

I nodded. Of course I did, I wasn't so sure about the exploding thing he was describing, but I knew all about holding things back. I did it every day, and I was so sick of it.

I replied firmly "I know, I get it." The words came out more bitter than I'd meant them too.

He looked surprised by my sudden anger. "Hey, I wasn't trying to…."

"I know… I'm sorry. It's just I know how to hold back alright? And I will." Then with a sigh I added, "I usually do."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't want to hear it. I cut him off before he could say anything

"Look, I'll hold back or whatever. Can I just play the fucking song?"

I placed my hands back on the keys, fully intending to pound the shit out of the song, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait"

I wrenched my arm from his grip and looked at him, completely confused.. He sat down next to me on the piano seat, I looked away. I couldn't let him realize how much of an affect he had on me.

"Kyle… I don't _want_ you to hold back."

"But you just said…"

"I know what I said, and I do think that it would make the song explode, but we both know we're not just talking about the song anymore, I don't want you to feel like you have to hold things back from me."

I looked down, refusing to meet his gaze. He had no idea what I had to hold back from him.

"Ephram, you don't get it, I can't…. tell you everything."

"I think I do get it though."

"No, you really don't, and I don't expect you to so can we please just finish the song?" I pleaded.

"Kyle, we're more alike than you think." He sighed and continued. "The truth is I've been holding back too. Aside from the obvious similarities, there's something else we have in common. Something big. Something real."

He shifted a little closer to me on the seat and I backed away, completely unsure of what was going on. He spoke again.

"Would it - would it be weird if I kissed you?"

My eyes widened as I considered his question. I wanted him to kiss me, more than anything, but the fact that someone like Ephram Brown would waste time kissing me was definitely weird. So I told him the truth.

"Yeah, It would." I was suddenly nervous and hoped he'd just drop this whole thing, but this was Ephram we were talking about, and he never let anything drop.

"Can I do it anyway?" he persisted. I was about to tell him no, but hesitated. Maybe this meant more to him than just helping the pathetic piano dork. Maybe he actually wanted to kiss me. It's not every day Ephram Brown offers to kiss you, and I really wanted him to.

Against my better judgment I whispered, "Yeah, you can"

"Just…ok, don't over-think this alright? Just go with it."

I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself, or if he was still in teacher mode giving me advice. I slowly nodded,

"Ok" I agreed.

With that, Ephram leaned over and brushed his lips lightly across mine. I suddenly understood that explosive thing that Ephram was going on about before. I felt sparks, but they had nothing to do with the stupid song and everything to do with Ephram Brown. It was over too soon though and as it ended I found myself completely lost. The only thing I knew for certain was that I needed to touch his lips again. I had wanted this for too long, I couldn't hold back anymore. I grabbed the fabric of his black tee shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. It wasn't perfect by any means, it was sloppy and filled with a sort of searing urgency and all the sudden he was kissing back with the same intensity. It probably wasn't very smooth, but I was kissing Ephram and it felt _really_ good and I wasn't sure that I would ever be able to stop. When air became a necessity and I pulled back. Ephram was even more out of breath then I was, understandable, as I hadn't given him any warning before I kissed him that second time. When he finally cough his breath enough to speak he had a huge smile on his face, which I took to be a good sign.

"Alright, where did _that_ come from?"

I shrugged. The truth was I had no idea where it had come from. I looked away and tried to explain.

"I've never kissed anyone before. I had no idea what I was doing, I was kind of just going on instinct."

Ephram grinned. "Then your instincts are amazing."

I smiled and ducked my head, embarrassed.

"Maybe if you used some of those instincts on this song it'd be better" he said pointing to the sheet music.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Ephram Brown to make absolutely everything about piano. "I can play this, I just chose not to play it how you wanted me to."

"Why?" he looked puzzled.

"When I made a mistake you'd come up behind me and lean over my shoulder to correct me. I liked when you got that close." I admitted.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Kyle, you didn't need to invent reasons to get me close to you. All you had to do was ask."

I bit my lip nervously and met his gaze "Alright, this is me asking."

Ephram took my hand in his. "And this is me responding."

End.

Thanks for reading, reviews welcome and appreciated!


End file.
